


After Enchantments

by VlaeThorium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VlaeThorium/pseuds/VlaeThorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the enchantment had worn off, then it would be the real test of a relationship: The non-magic stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Enchantments

His boyish charm was untiring.

           

She heard from someone that when the _enchantment_ had worn off, then it would be the real test of a relationship. The non-magic stage: No illusions, no make-believes, and hopefully no (more) disappearing acts. The enchantment had faded somehow, revealing to each other their raw selves. They were still in this stage and will be for a longer time.

 

The thing was even though the enchantment had worn off, he still managed to find brazen ways to charm her. And he would do them in the least expected moment. He was suave at it: pulling off a debonair wink of a gentleman when she’d finally met his eyes from across the room. The people filling the distance between them never had an idea that there had been a spark from across the room. It was always wonderful that way: An intimate moment far apart from each other.

 

 


End file.
